


Feliz Navidad

by Killjoy_Linnea



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, i'm not good at this forgive me, just a christmasy nice thing, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Linnea/pseuds/Killjoy_Linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Kellin sighed as he killed the engine of the car.<br/>“Because it’s Christmas and it’s all about solidarity and family,” Vic answered calmly, turning around to reach for the bag with gifts in the backseat.<br/>Kellin leaned his forehead against the wheel in despair. “I’m going to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vic and Kellin celebrate Christmas with Kellin's relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

”Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Kellin sighed as he killed the engine of the car. Vic smiled as he ogled the house in front of them.

“Because it’s Christmas and it’s all about solidarity and family,” Vic answered calmly, turning around to reach for the bag with gifts in the backseat.

Kellin leaned his forehead against the wheel in despair. “I’m going to die.”

“Darling, if you don’t make it through you can’t attend the New Year’s party with our friends and you know that’s going to be epic,” Vic reasoned and triumphantly landed the bag with gifts in his lap.

“Why can’t we celebrate Christmas with our friends too?” Kellin whined, trying to stall for time. He looked up at the house and saw his father walk by the living room window. He could see the tree in there and knew there was probably a fire burning in the fireplace.

“Because it would break our mothers’ hearts and we can’t have that now, can we?” Vic grinned. “It’s not that bad Kellin. Now get out of the car before your mother comes out here.”

Kellin made an unhuman, wailing noice but shoved the car door open. Vic was already out and around the car too meet him. He leaned in for a kiss before they started walking across the lawn and up the small steps leading up to the front door. Kellin pressed the door bell and the couple could hear the clear tone echo through the house. Kellin wrapped an arm around Vic’s waist and Vic leaned on him. He pecked Kellin’s cheek and mumbled; “It’ll be fine.”

The door swung open and the familiar smell of his parents’ homemade Christmas food reached Kellin’s nostrils and he couldn’t help but smile at his mother who was standing in the doorway.

“Kellin Quinn! Finally! You’re late. As usual,” she scolded with a smile. Kellin pulled his mother in for a hug and as then quickly ushered into the house, watching as Vic got squashed in an embrace. They moved on to the big living room where a table was set and the fire, as Kellin had thought, was indeed burning. Kellin mingled around, introducing Vic to those family members who hadn’t yet met him. His uncle seemed more than thrilled to finally get to meet Vic and they got stuck there for a while discussing the upcoming world tour. After a while of mingling and having finished introductions, Kellin turned to Vic with a smile.

“You okay if I leave you alone for a while?”

Vic looked around for a second and then smiled back. “Well, so far I deem your relatives pretty harmless.”

“Just look out for my grandfather if he starts rambling about the good old days,” Kellin laughed.

“Noted,” Vic nodded. “I’ll put our gifts under the tree.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Kellin answered. After a quick kiss the two parted ways, Kellin heading for the kitchen and Vic for the hall to get their bag. Vic sat down by the Christmas tree and started placing the couple’s gift wherever there were room. Suddenly a little figure came into view. Vic looked at the little girl as she sat down next to him, look at the gift he held in his hands. She could be maybe two years old at tops according to Vic’s calculations and she looked a lot like Kellin’s sister and Vic thought it could possibly be Kellin’s niece.

“Hey there,” Vic said quietly, giving her the little gift. “You wanna put it under the tree?”

The little girl laughed and put it on top of a bigger one. She crawled into Vic’s lap and watched as he reached for gifts in the bag and then put them away under the tree. Vic tried to balance the last one on top of a pile, which came tumbling down at the uneven weight. The little girls laughed for a long time while Vic tried to rebuild the tower of gifts. When he was done, he sat the little girl down on the floor next to him and got up, throwing the bag over his shoulder. The girl looked up at him with big curious eyes and he smiled at her before turning away and taking a step toward the hall. The girl gave a shrill yell and Vic immediately turned around again. The girl fell quiet and reached her arms out in his direction. Vic suddenly felt unsure, not knowing whether he should pick her up or not. He hadn’t even been introduced to Kellin’s sister yet. The girl gathered strength to another yell and Vic saw it coming. Quickly deciding he’d rather carry her around than be the cause of her yelling and screaming so he picked her up and sat her on his hip. The girl laughed and held on to Vic’s neck, happily babbling. Vic dumped the bag in the hallway and then entered the kitchen where the last preparations of the food was being made.

“Naw!” Kellin exclaimed at the sight of Vic and the happy child. Vic walked over to where Kellin was standing at the counter, cutting vegetables for a salad.

“Who did you find?” he asked Vic, and cooed at the little girl.

“I have no idea,” Vic told him, letting his confusion be clear. “Is it your niece?”

“Indeed it is!” Kellin said and couldn’t help but laugh at Vic’s insecurity. It was kind of cute. “Vic, take over the food-making and give her to me.”

Vic traded the girl for the kitchen knife and quickly chopped up the last of the vegetables before mixing the salad together. The conversation in the kitchen was light and easy and Vic could see Kellin starting to relax and becoming comfortable. The two exchanged smiles over the dinner table. When Kellin’s grandfather went off on a rant about the good old days Kellin tried not to laugh and Vic gently kicked his ankle under the table. Although a minute after the gathered relatives had rolled their eyes and tried to steer the conversation to something else Kellin couldn’t keep it together and at least half of the table burst out laughing. The Christmas spirit was certainly present in the Quinn household that day.

 

Later the Christmas gifts were handed out one after the other. Vic noted that Kellin and his mother were exchanging curious glances. He nudged Kellin with his elbow and asked “what?” with his eyes, but Kellin just shook his head and chuckled. After the last gift had been handed to its receiver, Kellin’s mother disappeared and then came back with a huge giftwrapped box in her arms. Kellin jumped up form where he was sitting next to Vic on a couch.

“Nice work, mom!” Kellin exclaimed, looking approvingly at the wrapping and the huge, red bow on top of the rectangular gift. He took it from his mother’s arms and walked back to Vic.

“No way,” Vic said, staring at him. “Are you kidding me?”

They had the attention of the whole room.

“Merry Christmas, Vic,” Kellin said, smiling brightly. He handed the gift over to his boyfriend who looked up at him in disbelief.

“You’re crazy,” Vic mumbled, a smile spreading over his lips. “You’re absolutely crazy.”

“But you love me anyway,” Kellin said and sat back down.

“Yes, I do,” Vic answered and kissed him.

The time of opening of gifts began and was as chaotic as always. Vic took his time with the gift. The wrapping concealed a box. With excitement Vic opened it and back up at him stared a black, acoustic guitar.

“Dios mio!” Vic breathed as he took it out of the box. The guitar was black with white details and on the neck of it, under the strings it was “ _Victor Fuentes_ ”.  Vic was mesmerized and carefully played a few chords.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Kellin and threw his arms around Kellin’s neck. Kellin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Vic and hugged him.

“You’re welcome,” Kellin answered and pressed a kiss at Vic’s temple.

 

A few hours later, Kellin looked up and around the room, his eyes searching for Vic. He wasn’t anywhere to be found. Kellin abandoned his niece on the floor, they had been playing with the toys she had received, and approached his mother.

“Do you know where Vic is?” he wondered.

“No idea, sweetie, but he talked to your father earlier, go ask him.”

Kellin went to his father in the kitchen and repeated his question. His father was fully focused on pour whiskey into glasses, but looked up at his son.

“He’s upstairs in your old room with his new guitar,” Kellin’s father answered. Kellin grabbed two of the whiskey-filled glasses and headed for the stairs.

“Kellin!” Kellin spun around and the sound of his father’s voice.

“Take good care of him. He’s a good guy. I see the way you look at each other…” his father lost his words, but the point had already come across. Kellin just nodded, filled with love and gratitude, and climbed the stairs. He walked with light steps to the door of his old room, which were slightly open. He peered in through the gap and saw Vic sitting on the bed, guitar in his lap and pen and paper laying before him on the bed. The Mexican boy was humming and now and then played something on the guitar before quickly scribbling on the piece of paper. Kellin stood there for a long time, just watching. He smiled to himself and wondered what he had done to deserve this wonderful person in his life? After a while he knocked carefully on the door. Vic jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder, quickly relaxing when he saw it was only Kellin. Kellin handed him a glass of whiskey and sat down next to him. Vic put the guitar down on the floor with its neck leaning against the bed, took a sip of the whiskey then gave Kellin his full attention.

“What are you writing?” Kellin wondered, glancing at the paper.

“Just something that came to mind,” Vic answered, grabbing the pen and paper and letting them fall to the floor next to his new guitar. “Not really sure what to make of it yet.”

Kellin put his glass on the bedside table and leaned in to kiss Vic on the lips. Vic smiled and pulled Kellin closer. Kellin tangled his hand in Vic’s long hair and with feverish excitement Vic let his hands travel over Kellin body. Kellin laid down on the bed and pulled Vic with him. Vic looked at Kellin with shining eyes and a bright smile.

“I love you,” he said quietly, caressing Kellin’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Kellin answered, then silenced them both with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! <3 This was my first ever Kellic fic so don't kill me, but please let me know what you think.


End file.
